Mansion full of Monsters
by Vulpes Inculta
Summary: AU ALERT! Alice Liddell is a psychic that lives in a mansion filled with different kinds of monsters. See there are ghosts, demon cats, reincarnated souls, and poltergeists to name a few. But living alone with perverted monster men might be too much. (DISCONTINUED/HAITUS until further notice. Read profile.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice. _

_*BANG* *BANG*_

_(Shoots at Peter and growls)_

_DAMN PLOT BUNNY! DIE!_

_Peter: *cries* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<br>_

_Hey, want to hear a story about magical things?_

_ Maybe even horrifying things? Well look no further, boy do I have a story to tell you._

_ My name? Why it's..._

* * *

><p>The mail person gulped and sweat began to bead down his forehead as he walked cautiously towards the creepy red rose covered gate where two stone gargoyles of a demonic nature resided side by side. A chill ran down his spine as he slowly opened the creaking gate and shot scared eyes over to the two gargoyles believing that they would somehow spring to life and kill him.<p>

"Are you going to take your sweet ass time or are you going to get in here already?" asked an irritated voice as the mail person yelped and leapt in the air. A young man with while orange hair and purple eyes gave him a sneer before clicking his tongue in anger. He stuffed his large hands in his dark jacket and turned away from the man making his long purple scarf flutter in the non existent wind.

A glare over the young mans shoulder told the mail person that he had better move or he would be left behind with the creepy stone gargoyles again.

"Erm...are you perhaps..." the scared mail delivery person began before the orange haired man stopped and gave him another glare over his shoulder. A dark look covered his face while he spoke.

"I'm not the one you're looking for," was his response before a dark smile curled around his face, "the one ya want is inside."

"..." the poor person only nodded his head in shock and jumped when the orange haired man laughed loudly.

"Man the look on your face!" he exclaimed happily, "he's going to get a kick out of you!"

" ? " the poor person only looked at him with a blank expression before following him again to the mansion doors. He waited for his guide to open the doors but was surprised when he didn't attempt to open the doors and had a highly amused look on his face.

Turning around to face the delivery man, the orange haired guide gave him a grin and whispered in his ear, "Good Luck ~ " before leaving the flustered delivery man to his own devices.

The poor man didn't know what to think as he watched his guide walk off with a loud laugh and...where those..RABBIT EARS on his head? ! He sighed a bit before knocking on the door to the mansion with two loud bangs.

"Oya? A visitor?" a deep voice asked from behind the delivery person causing the poor man to clutch at his chest again with wide eyes and let out a manly yelp. A deep chuckle vibrated the air and the delivery person looked up into a pair of ocean blue eyes. The eyes sat on a fair faced man with an amused smile etched across his lips, dark raven tresses stopped at shoulder length with a tall hat covering the top of his head with red roses, two large playing cards, and...a feather?

"Uh..." the delivery person began before reaching into his bag of mail and handing out a large parcel along with a few letters with shaking hands towards the raven haired man.

"Ah," the man let out a disappointed sigh, "it's only a mere letter deliverer. How tragic."

"Huh?" the person let out a confused sound as the raven haired man before him held out his hand for the parcel and letters. Feeling a bit irked at his attitude, the mail person roughly handed him the package only to stare in confusion as the parcel and letters went through his hand and landed on the ground with a loud 'Pah'.

…

"**GYA!**" the mail person yelled loudly as he ran away from the hysterically laughing raven haired young man towards the creepy gates where he came in. Panting for air he nearly had a heart attack as the orange haired rabbit eared man came out from a rose bush and give him an amused face as he stood in front of him.

"So, did ya find hi-?" he tried asking before the delivery person dodged around him causing the poor orange haired young man to frown with his ears hanging down. A pissed look crossed his face as he brought out a gun and aimed it at the freaking out mail person, "**OI! DON'T IGNORE ME ASSHOLE!**"

"**OH GOD I'M SORRY FOR TELLING MY DAUGHTER THAT THERE WAS NO TOOTH FAIRY AND THAT THE EASTER BUNNY DIDN'T EXIST AND I DO LOVE HER VERY MUCH SO IF YOU PLEASE LET ME LIVE I PROMISE TOO BE A BETTER DAD!**" The poor scared mail person yelled out as he neared the gates while avoiding the bullets coming from a deranged rabbit eared man. Finally reaching the gates, he went through them and gave a loud victorious cry when he noticed a severely pissed off orange haired rabbit man glare at him from beyond the gates.

Panting a bit, the mail person laughed to himself as he hunched over with his back towards the mansion and gate. Thoughts of he was safe and that he would be able to see his daughter again filled his head even if there was two identical childish laughter surrounding him with dark intent.

…

Wait...what?

The delivery man rose slowly in a cold sweat as two childish voices began chanting behind him, "_Let's eat him up brother...Boss left him for us..."_

_ "Eat him up! Eat him up! Eat him up all gone ~ "_

Slowly, he turned his head and noticed the two stoned gargoyles eyes were glowing two different colors. One was red, the other was blue.

…

"AAH!"

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice and the mail person quickly whipped his head to see a young girl with honey colored hair and teal eyes give him a worried look. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Onee-san!"

"Onee-san is back!"

Two childish cries proclaimed as two twin apparitions appeared from the gargoyle statue and attach themselves to the poor sighing maiden.

"WITCH!" cried the mail delivery person before high tailing out of there and leaving a stuttering enraged young woman to yell out defensively 'I AM NOT A WITCH!'.

"Onee-san, the dumb ass rabbit was mean to us," said the ghost twin with the blue eyes as his brother floated around with tears in his eyes around the young woman.

"Very mean~ Very mean~" cried the twin with red eyes as he flew in circles around the girl.

"Dee, Dum," the young woman sighed again as a jubilant cry was heard and a weight crashed into her from above.

The young orange haired man with rabbit ears yelled out happily, "Welcome back Alice! We thought you left us!"

"How could I leave you Elliot? I live here," Alice deadpanned as she sighed again while pushing Elliot to get off of her and sat on the ground in front of the cross legged sitting happy rabbit man. "Where is Blood?"

"Welcome back my lady," a deep voice purred as the raven haired man, Blood, now appeared at the gate in a flourish of rose petals. He stood at the gate with a saucy smile and bowed low at the waist with his hat in one hand. "I take it your look for a profession is done for the day?"

"Yeah," Alice sighed unhappily, "It's done."

"Good," a soft smile came to Blood face and he nodded at her and the people surrounding her, "then shall we rest in the gardens with some tea, perhaps?"

"That sounds lovely," Alice sighed as everyone cheered around her and proceeded to the mansion to get ready for another tea part. Alice dusted her dark blue jeans off and fixed her overly large 'Where the Wild things Are' t-shirt before walking calmly to the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Alice Liddell and the story I'm about to tell you is a true story about my roommates and I.<em>

_ What are my roommates? Why only a __**HATTER GHOST, **__a __**REINCARNATED MAFIA RABBIT MAN**__, and two __**SADISTIC LITTLE POLTERGEISTS**__. That's all._

_ And me? I'm the psychic that feeds them my energy so that they can stay in this world._

_ How's that for a story?_

* * *

><p><em>So yeah...a new story huh? Dammit! At this rate I won't finish anything! WHY? !<em>

_Leon: *sighs* and to think you were going to post Wonderland Stories next._

_YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HELPING OUT AT ALL DAMMIT!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice.

DazzieDizzy: I hope you find this chapter satisfactory. I'm sorry it took so long to get out.

Thief In The Abyss: I'm honored that you reviewed my story. Thank you.

Kelpies' Child: I'm glad that you enjoyed my poor attempt at humor.

Please enjoy chapter two ~

* * *

><p><em>My father always told me there were no monsters under my bed, nor were they in the closet. <em>

_ "If there were monsters Alice," he would always begin, "they would reside in your young mind."_

_ ...Funny. Father never mentioned that they could also live outside of home._

* * *

><p>Alice gave a happy sigh as she sank into the warm waters of the steaming bath. Her teal eyes glazed over in happiness and a healthy pink blush dusted her cheeks. Today had been stressful, no surprise there. She had yet to find a job and already the bills were piling up.<p>

Her eyes narrowed in sorrow and the poor young miss's happy bubble burst-ed in sad drooping dollar sign.

Money. The very bane of her existence. They say it can't buy happiness.

"But it sure as hell buys a whole lot of other stuff," she grumbled darkly as she sank lower into the water until it reached her chin. Tears pricked at the edge of her vision as her mind wandered to the mail delivery person today and the words 'Witch!' echoed around sinisterly.

"I'm not a witch," she cried silently to herself, "I'm a human. I'm just a human that sees monsters."

A hiccup escaped from her lips and she brought her warm water wrinkled hands to her eyes, rubbing at them furiously.

Stroking movement at her back, both soothing and calming, caused her muscles to slowly relax again. Her hiccups turned into short sniffles, which turned into deep labored breathing. So relaxing was the comforting movement that her mind didn't process that she should be alone in the bath. That is...until the owner of the hand decided to speak.

"You know, stress is really bad for a beautiful young lady's complexion," Alice stiffened at the statement and the stroking sensation stopped a moment as the owner of the hand thought for a moment, "or at least, that's what I was told growing up."

Alice shrieked and turned herself around with wide eyes causing Elliot to yell in alarm.

"**WHAT THE HELL ELLIOT? !**" Alice yelled clearly upset as the poor rabbit eared orange haired young man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You were taking a long time in the bath, so I came in to check up on you," his amethyst eyes shined in happiness and he clapped his hands together as both of his rabbit ears twitched in happiness, "did I do good Alice worrying about you?"

"..." Alice was speechless and blushing horribly when she realized that not only did Elliot stroke her back in the bath, but he also did it while wearing only a towel. He noticed her eyes were on his towel and he smiled happily.

"I figured I would kill two birds with one stone and take a bath also," childish delight filled his face as he pointed to his back. "Blood was getting worried about you too and entered the bath with me."

Alice mechanically looked where Elliot was pointing and froze as a smiling red faced Blood Dupre raised a shot glass in her direction. He too was wearing a towel...or she hoped he was since the water was up to his wide broad chest.

Speaking of chests...

Elliot's chest, Alice noticed, was littered with scars. Even his delicious six pack had a bit of scarring from what Alice could deduce as a stomach shot. So focused on the chest in front of her with only an orange towel hiding what lay beneath the steaming water, Alice swayed from side to side as the warmth filled her.

"...Alice?" Elliot asked in concern and let out a yelp as she pitched forward. Blood also let out a startled cry as Elliot caught Alice and started panicking about what to do with the poor lobster red girl.

* * *

><p>Alice groaned and her vision was a bit bleary. Moaning unhappily, her vision started to clear over a few minutes and the first thing that greeted her where the panicking eyes of a clearly upset Elliot March.<p>

"..."

"**ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? ! ALICE!**" Elliot's panicked cries made Alice's right eye twitch slightly in annoyance, and yet at the same time she found the look endearing.

"Calm down Elliot," Alice winced at the dry sounding voice that escaped her, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Elliot gave her a stern look, "Alice, you passed out in the baths! Do you know how bad that would have been if I hadn't been there? !"

"Don't you know that you were the cause for my passing out?" Alice deadpanned causing the orange haired mafia reincarnation to sulk. She immediately felt bad and added while looking away from him with a large sweat drop on her head, "is what most people would say, but I'm happy you were in there with me."

"Really?" Elliot asked happily, "you really mean that Alice?"

"Yeah," she suddenly turned her face towards him with a menacing aura, "but just so you know. I rather you would leave me alone the next time."

"But then you would be -" Elliot began to protest before a cold shiver ran down his spine from Alice's darkening look.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Alice growled out causing the young man to bring his hands up in surrender.

"Fine," he smiled wryly, "I'll let you die the next time."

A loud sigh escaped Alice and her eyes looked around the room curiously. This wasn't her room, it was a mixture of purples and oranges. Carrot patterned wall paper decorated the walls and purple silk sheets and cover made Alice blink. Another discover she made was that she was still in her light blue towel.

"..."

"Alice, why are you looking at me like that?" Elliot asked nervously as he slowly backed away from the bed as Alice faced him with a fierce glare.

"..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>GYAAA! ! !<strong>"

Blood paused sipping his tea to look up at the mansion from where he was sitting with a sad smirk on his face.

"I told him she would be rather cross at being undress, but he insisted that she would understand that her decency was the second thing on his mind," Blood's smirk then turned amused as he allowed his hat to shade the upper part of his face. "It is a harsh lesson our dear rabbit eared dog must learn in his new life."

Tipping his hat in the mansion's direction Blood muttered in amusement, "may you now rest in peace."

* * *

><p>So...I don't know what to do with this story. It was an idea that spawned in my head...and it's dying rapidly.<p>

...Sad...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice

...here is an update. Because everyone seems to be favoring this story. * Sighs *

It's a filler. So people won't kill me. And I might get some reviews from nice people cuz I feel depressed for some odd reason.

* * *

><p><em>When I was eight years old and in elementary school it was hard for me to make friends. Most of the other kids would avoid me because I would talk to the friendly school spirits. They thought I was crazy just talking to myself, and it hurt to be left alone.<em>

_ "Why are by yourself?" a voice asked me and I was so startled that when I looked up from my crouched position over my solo sand castle that I fell backwards. "Hey are you okay? !"_

_ Even though my but stung as well as my hands and I wanted to cry, I still wanted to see who it was that spoke to me. It was a boy that looked a bit older than me with long shoulder length blue hair and pretty blue eyes._

_ "I'm sorry I scared you!" he yelled frantically while bending over and grabbing one of my hands. He quickly pulled me up and asked again, "Are you okay?"_

_ Tears filled my eyes and I remember the look of panic on his face while I wept. I then held out a hand and said, "I'm Alice. Alice Liddell."_

_ He gave me a strange look then before mumbling, "God, I hope you didn't hit your head." and rushed us off to find a teacher. Of course I was a little bit upset._

_ "Hey! What's your name?" I asked while fighting to yell at him for what he said._

_ The blue haired boy looked back at me with an incredulous look and answered, "My name is..."_

* * *

><p>"Julius..." a long blue haired young man turned from the corpse he was working on and raised an eyebrow at a sulking Alice. She gave a loud drawn out sigh and asked, "When are you going to be done so we can go out to eat?"<p>

"I already told you already Alice," Julius returned to the corpse and monitored the needles in its arms to ensure the embalming fluid was running smoothly, "I'm busy. I will take you out next week."

"But you said that LAST week," Alice whined before flapping her hands frantically, "and the week before last week too! Just admit you are never going to take me to eat like you promised and I will stop coming here!"

"I am never going to take you out to eat," Julius deadpanned while Alice glared from behind him.

"...Nice try, but I'm still going to come over here," Alice's eye twitched a bit as Julius ignored her in favor of sewing the corpses mouth shut. "Hey Julius, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, can you?" Julius answered while his hands moved to the stand next to him and he painted glue onto some clear glass contact lenses and placed them on the lifeless orbs of the corpse.

Alice puffed her cheeks out a little and silently fumed before finally asking, "Then may I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"JULIUS!" Alice jumped from the counter she was sitting on and stomped her way over to him.

"Alice," Julius mocked back while looking away from the corpse, golden glasses glinting under the florescent lights. He looked at the petite blonde before him and noticed that she had been favoring dark clothes as of late. The plain black T-shirt and dark denim jeans caused his eyebrow to twitch a bit. He would have to have a long talk with her about the things she wore.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice asked in exasperation. His dark blue eyes blinked in confusion before training on her teal ones. "Or are you just going to stare at me like a creeper all day."

"I wasn't staring," Julius scoffed, "I was merely observing."

"You were staring. But that's okay," Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I'd rather _you_ stare then certain other people."

"..." Julius gave her a look that was asking her to elaborate.

"..." Alice sighed again and slowly made her way back to her counter and lifted herself back up it while explaining, "my so called 'Room mates' at the mansion I just squired do not know the meaning of the words 'Personal Space'."

"Oh?" Julius turned his attention back to the corpse and hid a smirk from her, "Does it have something to do with you being psychic or something else?"

"Just what are you implying?" Alice asked with her eyes narrowed.

Julius shrugged his shoulders as he removed the lines of embalming fluid away from the corpse and deemed it done for the day, "I am merely asking if it has something to do with you being Psychic or that you are merely a girl surrounded by men alone in a large mansion in that no one could hear your screams from."

"..." Alice shivered and brought her arms up in a hug around herself with wide terrified eyes, "I never thought of it like that before."

"I could tell," Julius covered the corpse with a white sheet and turned around to face his intruder with a cold glare, "You are a young woman. You need to be more aware of the world around you."

"Don't lecture me like you're my father Julius," Alice snapped before shivering again, "It's just so creepy."

"It should not be surprise," Julius sighed and closed his eyes while bringing a hand up and removed his golden glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand, "Female psychics are rare. Especially one of your caliber."

"My caliber?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. Julius opened his eyes at that and gave a light glare.

"Your breeding? Your upbringing? Please tell me when to stop when you understand," Alice flushed and looked away, her arms dropping to her sides in the process.

"I understand," she whispered softly, "I just didn't think that, that would be a reason for me to see such things."

"Usually it shouldn't," Julius sighed again before calmly walking to where she was and leaning against the counter where she sat, "You and I are the only people that can see spirits and the like because of our family. You because of your mother, and me because of my family coming from a line of exorcists."

"Is that why you became a mortician? To break a tradition?" Alice teased before bringing a balled hand up and punching him in the arm, "you should know better."

"As should you," Julius growled back as he rubbed his arm with a glare, "and no. I became a mortician simply because I was bored exorcising things. They do tend to follow you home for no reason other than to be a nuisance."

"Not all spirits are bad," Alice reasoned with a smile, "some are just misunderstood."

"Tell that to the lizard upstairs," Julius sighed as a knock came from his closed door and he mumbled to himself, "speak of the devil. Come in!"

"Please excuse my intrusion," golden eyes and short dark hair with pale white skin made up the young man in a dark butler uniform that opened to door. Alice gave a warm smile to the new face.

"Hello Gray," She greeted and received a warm smile in return.

"Good evening Miss Alice," Gray turned his attention back to Julius and asked, "Is our guest staying for dinner young Master?"

"Don't call me that, your real master only lent me you because he doesn't want to do paperwork for a while," Julius growled out while Alice stifled a laugh, "and I don't know. Ask her directly."

"Are you staying Miss -" Gray began before Alice interrupted him.

"I'm not 'Miss Alice' to you Gray, just Alice," she gave a mischievous smile before asking, "and would you like me to stay?"

Gray blinked and gave a nervous smile, "It's not my place to say, but I would like it if you would Miss – I mean Alice."

"Good, then I guess I'm staying," Alice smiled at a sulking Julius. She giggled in her head at Julius's cuteness and jumped off the counter and headed to the door. "Well let's go, I'm starving!"

"Yeah yeah," Julius mumbled while a smiling Gray closed the door behind the three.

* * *

><p>I had a hard time thinking on how to get chapter three up and just decided to do Julius and Gray because I felt like it. Hmmm...should I do Boris next or Ace? I'm not quite sure who to do next. Should I hold out until I get ten reviews cuz I'm a greedy bitch?<p>

...

Nah, any reviews I get I will cherish.

Leon: You really need to get a chapter up for Wonderland Stories.

GAH! I'M WRITING IT DAMMIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice. I do own a kitten ~

I want to apologize for my absence in the writing department. My uncles death really caused me to have nightmares and to be paranoid about almost everything.

It feels like I'm suffocating with no way to escape from what's causing me not to breathe.

It sucks...

It really fucking sucks...

But I haven't really forgotten you, my faithful reviewers. Even as a storm blows into my town and reflects all the emotions I'm feeling right now. The rain as my tears, thunder as my wails and the lightening representing the stabbing pain I feel. I still remember you guys.

And so, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Mansion Full of Monsters.

...Even though I really really REALLY should be working on Wonderland Stories.

Leon: * Sighs * I don't even want to go there.

And also for the last chapter I'm sorry for the Gray and Julius thing. I have never played their routes and just thought that Gray would be nice to Julius if Nightmare told him too. He is on loan so...yeah...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Lorina, I know something you don't know. ~" I gave my sister a cheeky grin at her unamused face. Smiling widely I exclaimed proudly. "I bet you didn't know that cats could grin. ~"<em>

* * *

><p>Alice sighed as the loud purring behind her back grew louder after hearing it. Teal eyes glared at the words in the novel she was reading as two arms drew her closer to the body behind her. Her eye twitched when she felt a rough tongue lick at her neck slowly.<p>

"Boris..." Alice hissed in anger. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

The body behind her stopped grooming her neck and she felt it vibrate with laughter. A handsome face with one golden cat slit eye and soft pink hair covering his left eye peeked out from her peripheral vision on her right. Two twin pink cat ears with purple tips twitched on his head as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked with amused eyes as Alice's eyes went from watching him from the corner of her eyes to reading her book again. His grin left to be replaced with a pout and his ears dropped a little as his eyes grew big and teary. "Alice ~ "

"Boris!" she turned her face towards him with a dark glare on her face as she slammed the book shut. The look softened a bit when he sniffed a bit as an added effect to his sad kitten image. Sighing in defeat she re-opened the book and asked, "Why is it that when I come here to read you are always here to bug me?"

Boris's face lost the sad look when he saw that it wasn't getting the result he wanted and laid back against the tree that Alice had been reading under before he came.

"Why do you believe you were here first?" he asked with a slight purr causing Alice to stiffen as it traveled up her spine pleasantly. Deepening the purr on purpose, he leaned forward and continued to hug Alice while resting his head on her right shoulder to read the book she was occupying herself.

"Why must you answer my question with another question?" she asked in a huff.

"Because cats have been known to never give a straight answer." Boris purred happily even as Alice scoffed angrily.

"I was here first." Alice huffed angrily as her face flushed from the cat boys close proximity. "I didn't see you here, therefore I was here first."

"Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean that I wasn't here before you." Boris closed his eye and nuzzled his chin against her neck causing her breathing to shallow a bit. A pleasant scent touched his nose and he sniffed deeply the smell that was his Alice.

_HIS_ Alice smelled of warm summer nights in the dark woods, of fresh early spring time when the first hint of floral was awakening and released their special scent, the spicy scent of autumn leaves and added with a hint of soothing coolness that was almost like winter snow.

'Intoxicating.' came to his mind as the visible golden eye closed before showing a glazed look. 'And _mine_.'

"Boris?" Alice asked when she felt his breathing become erratic from behind her. His long purple and pink stripped tail thumped near her denim jean covered thigh before snaking its way around mentioned appendage and lightly squeezing it teasingly. A heavy blush took over her face and she dropped the book on the ground in favor of trying to dislodge the tail from her person. "Boris let go!"

The tail was proving to be difficult so she hunched over to get a better grip on it. Well she tried to hunch over but a certain cat boy's steel like arms were making it difficult to move. Very difficult indeed.

"Boris! I'm going to count to three and you better let me go or else -" she gasped when she felt his fangs brush over her neck and immediately went still. Boris chuckled a bit before licking her neck to her chin slowly, the purring at her back caused her to shiver in pleasure as the warmth of him and the steady vibration caused tingling to run up and down her spine.

"What can you do Alice?" he asked gently after finishing licking her chin and bringing his tongue back into his mouth with a groan, golden eyes still closed. "What could you possible do to a hunter like me?"

"I could exorcise you." she replied softly. "Don't forget Julius is an exorcist and he won't tolerate a demon hurting me."

"Am I hurting you Alice?" Boris asked opening his eyes and gently taking her chin with his fingerless gloved hand and turning it towards him. A wide grin filled his face and his ears lightly twitched as her teal colored eyes focused on him. He focused on her face, the way her eyes widened in shock of how her cheeks flushed a brilliant red from under his heated gaze. Her lips? Why her lips were chapped and dry, even as her tongue slipped out to moistened them didn't escape his watchful eyes.

Oh those sinful lips of her's...

"Alice..." he gave her a heated look before drawing his face closer to her frantic blushing face. Her idle hands tried to push him away, but he would have none of that. He gathered them up and held them captive with his now loose tail acting as a restraint, leaving him able to use his hands at his leisure against the heavily blushing girl.

He moved a lock of her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. His grin widened even more as his lips hovered above her quivering ones. No more than an inch away, he felt her sweet breath upon his face and closed his eyes before asking, "Alice answer me this and if you get it right I will let you go. Ready? I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I am a gift beyond measure a matter of course. I am given with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?"

"What?" Alice asked in confusion as Boris just grinned at her with his eyes still closed and repeated the riddle.

"So Alice," he purred softly as he opened his golden eye. "What is the answer? Remember if you get it right I will let you go. ~"

"It's..." she blushed when her mind focused on the 'I am given with pleasure when taken by force' part over and over again. "A hug?"

"Wrong! ~" Boris tilted her face upwards a bit before answering. "The answer is 'A kiss'. ~"

His mouth captured her's in a fiery kiss stealing her breath away.

* * *

><p><em> "You are right Alice, I didn't know that cats could grin." Lorina gave me a mischievous smile before adding. "But I do know that if you are not careful, they could take your breath away."<em>

* * *

><p>Alright...now that Boris is done. Next will be Ace...or Peter. I haven't decided. This chapter was mostly dedicated to Boris fans because I have a hard time writing him. The Boris fan service was for Foosha and EathRiddle though.<p>

And again, I know you all get tired of me asking. But please someone do a Peter or Elliot smut one shot or story. I would review it and and I will add you as my favorite and I will dedicate a one shot for you of your choice. Pwease? Just say it's for me in an author note and I will glomp you and make your story.

Leon: * glare * Everyone hates your one shots. And you have to finish this story and Comic Love and especially Wonderland Stories. EarthRiddle might have given up on you, My Lady.

Yeah yeah. Read and Review lovelies if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gosh. I don't know how many times I have to tell you all, I don't own heart no Kuni no alice.

Leon: It's not capitalized.

Yeah well. I feel lazy.

Leon: So it's going to be one of those chapters.

Uh huh, if it's awful I will redo it. Outside is pretty good and I felt like writing after ranting to EarthRiddle.

Leon: * sighs * You are using this like a Facebook.

Hey Leon. Go take a fuck in a rolling doughnut and don't come back to tell me how it was.

Leon: your grandmother is an awful example.

Pft. She's your great grandmother so I wouldn't talk buddy.

Leon: just get on with the story.

GLADLY! Review when necessary. I love them so much that I print them to decorate my room. ~

Leon: No really. She does that.

* * *

><p><em>I remember the day that I met Ace. <em>

_ It was cold and just starting to turn into Autumn when our class went out into the farming community in our area to run the annual Corn Maze. Julius was suppose to be my partner but had gotten sick and had to stay at home. Luckily our class wasn't an even number so there was another person I could have as a partner._

_ As you can tell I was not excited._

_ "Al-ice! Over he-re! ~" my partner, named Ace, shouted as he ran off into the OPPOSITE way we were suppose to go._

_ "ACE! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" I yelled and chased after him while cursing under my breath about how much this sucked. Being distracted by chasing a directionally challenged person caused me not to be aware of my surroundings so it came as quite a shock that I fell from what I assumed to be solid ground into a hole._

_ "Huh? Al-ice! Where did you g-o! ~" I could hear Ace call out to me before darkness crept into my vision._

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ace laughed as the werewolf he was currently fighting tried to bite his face off but was unable to on account that Ace was using his broad sword as a shield and forcing the overgrown wolf to only snarl in irritation. And yet despite the obvious danger to himself, Ace focused his reddish brown eyes over towards Alice with a large grin on his face.<p>

Alice gave Ace a horrified look as she sat on the highest tree branch in the tallest tree in the area they were fighting.

"So Alice." Ace began before forcing his adversary back with a powerful push. The wolf scratched the ground causing a dust storm to surround its snarling form. He brought his sword up into an attack stance and charged before finishing, "How's the wheather up there? Ha ha!"

"ACE!" Alice shrieked as the wolf ducked under his swinging sword and seemed to smile evilly before extending it's long black wicked claws towards Ace's stomach.

"HA ha ha! Sorry doggy!" Ace shifted his stance like a matador and watched as the werewolf growl in confusion while sailing past his form in the air. A dark smile crossed his face as he shifted his hold on his sword and slashed at the airborne wolf. "But you lose. ~"

The clearing was silent and Alice watched with large eyes as the wolf like creature began to fall apart in a fountain of blood while Ace just smiled darkly at it's remains with blood speckled against his cheek.

"Ace." Alice called out softly making the young man blink in surprise and focus on her again. "Are you okay?"

"Ha. Yeah I'm fine Alice." his warm happy go lucky smile spread across his face and Alice found herself smiling back wearily before turning on the branch she was on and trying to climb back down. Ace looked back down at the monster's remains and a contemplative look crossed his face. "Say Alice."

"Yeah?" Alice asked while cursing at a stubborn branch that had caught her jackets sleeve. She began to be nervous when her gentle tugging wasn't working, so she switched to straight out tugging.

"Do you think what we do is kinda hypocritical?" Alice stopped her tugging enough to blink once slowly.

"What makes you ask that?" she gave up trying to free herself and just hung on the branch. Her aquamarine eyes gave Ace a confused look.

"Well. When you think about it. It seems kinda...stupid." Ace frowned at Alice's still confused look and sighed deeply. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed wha- Aaaaaahhh!" the branch gave way and Alice began to fall to the earth screaming. Closing her eyes and waiting for 'death by falling from tree' seemed to take forever.

"You can open your eyes now." offered an amused voice and Alice opened her eyes to see Ace's face right in front of her with a sly smirk. The smirk widened as Alice blushed at his boldness and the way she shyly ducked her head away from him.

"You can put me down you know. I must be very heavy." if it was even possible, her cheeks reddened even more.

"Heavy? You? HA ha ha." Ace closed his eyes while laughing and still holding Alice bridal style. "You're not heavy at all. Why, have you been eating? You seem so thin to me."

"I eat." she grumbled before wiggling in his arms. "Now please put me down!"

"Aw. But what if I like you in my arms?" Ace's question threw her off and Alice stopped her wiggling enough for Ace to bring her closer to his face with his usual smirk.

"..." Alice's breath stopped in her throat and her heart began beating wildly as Ace's face slowly descended towards hers. He was only a few inches away when they both heard a rustling in the bushes and a deep voice cursing about two people that suspiciously sounded like them.

"I swear! If anything happens to Alice because of that dimwit I will personally -"

"HA HA HA! Hey Julius!" Ace greeted before gently placing Alice on the ground. "What brings you out here?"

"..." Julius glared at the two in the middle of a bloody clearing. He noticed Alice's blushing face and the way Ace was close to her holding her waist. Sighing in irritation, he turned back around before yelling over his shoulder, "Come on. Let's go. This clearing reeks of nothing but blood and death."

Ace only laughed and Alice didn't say anything but follow the two men.

* * *

><p><em>"Alice...Alice are you okay? Can you hear me? Hello! ~"<em>

_ "Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Ace in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Ace?"_

_ "Yup. It's me. ~" Ace laughed a bit and then smile lightly at her. "Hey, are you okay? Anything broken?"_

_ "I'm fine..." I moved my leg and winced a bit from the stinging sensation. "Maybe I'm not fine."_

_ "Hmmm." Ace grabbed my leg gently and lifted my jean pants leg and whistled loudly. "That's a nice leg Alice. ~"_

_ "Stop being perverted for one minute and tell me if it's broken or not!" I yelled angrily and huffed when Ace just laughed loudly._

_ "Okay, okay." Ace was silent for a minute, making me nervous. "Hey Alice."_

_ "Yes Ace?"_

_ "Do you know how to tell the difference if a leg is broken or if it's sprained?"_

_ "..."_

_ We were stuck in the god forsaken hole for a long time until..._

_ "ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU? !"_

_ "...Julius?"_

_ A very sick looking Julius Monrey found us._

_ "I knew I should have came to school, cold or no cold!" Julius ranted as somehow got us out of the hole in the ground._

_ "Well I guess this is the end of our adventure Alice." Ace smiled brightly at me and I only glared back at him._

_ "Thank god." was my only reply. _

_ Both Ace and I had gotten a lecture from our parents and from a very angry Julius. _

_Worse. School. Trip. EVER!_

* * *

><p>So yeah. End of Ace's chapter. Thank you KnaveVivi for the idea. ~<p>

...Maybe I should have put that in the beginning. OH WELL! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god! What is this-? ! I don't even – ! ! !

Leon: * confused * problem My Lady?

Yeah... * points at story * How the hell did I write this?

Leon: You were hungry and then ate a Pizza Hut pizza and then drank some pepsi and came up with the notion.

Okay...well...that explains a lot.

Leon: * sighs * Now that we have that out of the way... I would like to remind you all that my dear creator does not own Heart no Kuni no Alice nor does she own Crispin Freeman.

….But hell if I don't want too. I love his voice. * shudders *

Leon: Right...well enjoy.

Warning:

Black Joker is horrible depicted in the fic. If you love Black Joker and have

a way for me to fix him let me know in a private message or a review.

But for the love of Black Joker, don't read this.

I will give you nightmares and you will cringe at my horrible use of

swearing.

Because I don't know how to swear.

Oh!

And Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

><p><em> When people hear about Psychic they always think about mind readers. Why is always Mind Readers? There are different types of psychics out there and yet it's always "You're a Psychic? Cool! What am I thinking now?".<em>

_ Honestly, I'm not a Mind Reader. Nor am I telekinetic or pyrokinetic, I am more of a spiritual medium. That means I see things most people can't in the real world. Or they do see them but just ignore them._

_ And as a Spiritual medium it is my job to lead a soul into the spirit realm to answer some questions from a departed family member or to find out why a spirit is haunting the person. _

_ Now I don't go into the spirit realm by myself, that would be suicide of a soul. No I have my spirit guide, whom I build a trusting relationship with, to guide me safely through the realm. But I don't just have one spirit guide, I have two. And they each have a special skill. _

_ For instance my guardian White is a healer and defensive spirit. One that guards my soul and the people I am with from evil spirits. Plus he's really nice. ~_

_ And his other half, Black, well he's..._

_ Um...He's kind of..._

* * *

><p>"Geez. You would think that a slut like you would have better things to do than to be a whore here in the spirit world." a young man with short spiked wine colored hair and a dark eye patch over his left eye gave a saucy smirk over at a blushing Alice as he walked beside her. "Of course I'm not complaining to a free fuck now and again."<p>

"If you're trying to get me mad it's not going to work. I actually have some business here in the spirit realm and you are not going to screw things up like you always do." Alice huffed a bit before openly scowling at an amused Black. "At least try to act like you're one of my spirit guides and not a lecherous incubus."

"Heh." Black gave the petite blonde haired girl a dark smile. "Didn't figure you to be fucking that poor excuse of a fucking demon." Her heavily blushing face and furious eyes seemed to be addicting to him as he scoffed out, "lucky bastard."

"...just...shut up Black." Alice gave him her darkest glare which only made him widen his smile more. "And guide me through this god forsaken forest."

Black gave a dark chuckle before muttering, "Damn mouthy bitch."

Alice didn't say anything to that remark but merely kept her eyes in a dark glare while looking ahead.

The spirit forest was dark, as usual whenever she traveled with Black, with hardly any activity going on save for the tiny dancing lights called will o' wisps that always tried to lead her away from Black. Angry aquamarine eyes only watched them with contempt making their light brighten then darken for a bit before going away to find another soul.

Silence covered the two as they walked through the forest until Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why couldn't White be my guide? Why did it have to be you Black?" she asked while turning her head to the now scowling young man beside her.

"So sorry _Princess_ that I don't live up to your fucking standards." Black bit out angrily before letting out a sigh of his own. "That bastard was called by the asshole that you humans call the 'Higher Power' for a one on one meeting."

"The Higher Power asked for a meeting with him?" Alice asked alarmed. "Why? What for?"

"If I fucking knew that I would fucking tell you, you stupid bitch." Black narrowed his right crimson colored eye in annoyance while staring ahead of them while his right hand brushed the ceramic joker mask on his belt.

"It doesn't make sense." Alice bit her thumb in thought as she looked down on the ground with a disturbed expression. "The only reason I can think of him being called is because they are going to promote him from being my guardian."

"If that happens that means we don't have to baby sit your fine ass anymore." Black turned his head towards Alice with a leer on his face. "Which means that I can finally tap that without hearing White bitch about it."

"But if you two get promoted that means I have to find a new spirit guide!" Alice gave a frustrated groan. "Do you know how hard it is to form a friendship with a new spirit guide? !"

"Considering I don't see you as a friend but as my bitch? Yeah I can see the problem." Black answered back smoothly. His right eye narrowed a bit when he noticed Alice look a bit disturbed about the whole idea of White and him leaving her and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit touched by her reluctance of letting them go. With a heavy sigh he brought his right hand from his mask and placed on top of her head startling the poor young woman from her thoughts.

"So what if we get promoted and leave ya? You sitting there bitching and moaning about having a new spirit guide isn't going to help ya anymore than me kicking someone's ass for fucking with me will. You are going to have to learn that you won't get your way every fucking time you throw a god damn tantrum. It's the shitty hand we get dealt with when we go into this fucking business. Besides I'm suppose to be the one that should be crying right now." Alice blinked in confusion at that last statement as Black gave her a wink and leaned down to bring his face closer to hers before whispering. "I'm going to miss the opportunity of trying to get into your pants and fucking your brains out while you're screaming my name."

Alice gave Black a blank look before bringing her hand up to punch him only for it to be caught by a smirking Black while his face stayed near Alice's.

"Let's save the foreplay for when we get out of this fucking forest." Black smirked as Alice growled in annoyance and chuckled darkly before dragging her off into a secluded part of the forest.

* * *

><p><em> ...A perverted spirit guide that, without the supervision of White, will try to rape me!<em>

* * *

><p>So...I'm thinking of taking down Comic Love and Wonderland Stories only because they are not being updated as much because of lack of ideas. Mansion Full of Monster's is trying to be my main focus for now and for those of you that have requests please tell me the character you want and how you want them.<p>

The Joker's are hard for me if you couldn't tell by my horrible Black. White might be easier for me. As for a repeat of other characters such as Boris and so on, give me an idea of what you want. I want this fic to reach 100 reviews so please help me with ideas and such to make my dream come true.

And also if anyone know any good Black Butler or Hellsing fanfic that is really good let me know. I like reading other stuff and don't have the patience on pushing buttons.

Another thing. I like Private messages. Give me one just to chat or whatever if you are stuck on a story idea for your story. I like talking and most of the stuff that comes out are just rambles.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ...really? I thought we already went through this? I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice. QuinRose does.

So I know this is a bit out of the blue and I'm sorry for not updating. But damn was this hard to write. Okay, first off I'm sorry this is really short. I don't know how to write White well. And it's more drama than fluff, which is so not what I wanted.

Second, everyone want to know who Alice is paired with. She's paired with EVERYONE. To be honest when I started this it was only a joke, I didn't think it was going to be popular so there is no direct pairing. This is just a fic filled with random drabbles that may or may not connect with one another.

Also, I have a request. If any of you lovely readers love me enough will you please write some Peter or Elliot smut? I am getting low on ideas and some good bunny love help's motivate me.

Again...sorry for such a short chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

><p><em> So want me to tell you what happened after Black dragged me god knows where in the spirit forest? Well this is what happened. <em>

_ After getting me in a rather...suggestive position on the ground who should come to my immediate rescue but my other guardian White. _

_ I don't think I have to tell you that it was bad enough being in that position with Black. But to have White find us like that, now that is bad._

_ Black, of course being Black, told him to "Fuck off, I'm busy" and White, being White, replied back with "Well that's too bad" and forced Black into his prison in the mask on White's belt. But that's not all. White then took the belt off and 'poofed' it out of sight._

_ Which brings me to my current position. Being stuck, alone, with White in a secluded part of the forest that Black was trying to take my virginity. _

_ But to be honest I would rather be stuck with..._

* * *

><p>Alice sighed in White's embrace as the warmth of his arms transferred over to her through their clothes onto her chilled form.<p>

"Are you alright Alice?" White asked in concern while threading his hands through her hair slowly and carefully. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Is it true?" Alice asked sadly ignoring White's questions. She moved her head away from his shoulder and gave White sad puppy eyes. "Did the Higher Power call you to promote you?"

White's face was expressionless while his eyes gave a guarded look. Closing his only visible eye and letting out a long deep sigh was what gave Alice an indication that she was somewhat right and that Black was on to something when White had been called. Still, she didn't pull away from his warm hug.

"Alice." White opened his eye and she could see that it pained him to tell her what he was about to say. "It is true. Black and I are going to be promoted from Spirit guide to Guardians."

"..." tears began to flow from her eyes slowly, stinging their way towards her chin. White gave a pained sound before bringing his hand up to her face and using his thumb to wipe away the tears that seemed to never stop. A whimper escaped her throat before she lunged her body towards White and hugged him fiercely. Weak cries issued from her as she buried her face into his dark jacket.

"There, there." White shushed the crying girl gently and began to rock gently trying to comfort her. "Think of it this way Alice. At least you will not have to deal with Black's sexual harassment anymore."

"I would rather deal with sexual harassment than to lose you two." Alice hiccuped before bringing her face away from his now wet jacket and began to rub her eyes frantically to get rid of any excess tears. "God I'm so pathetic. Crying like a child."

"In a way you are still a child." White reached into his right pocket and brought out a white handkerchief to the now red eyed Alice. She took the offered object and began to wipe her eyes on it while White gave her a small smile. "Do you feel better now?"

Alice nodded slowly before sniffing and then handing back the now used handkerchief. "Thank you White."

"You are most certainly welcome Alice. Now to business." White gave Alice a sympathetic look. "About your new spirit guide - "

"That's right I have to find a new one." Alice moaned in displeasure interrupting White for a minute.

" - it is already decided on who will take our place." White finished with a disturbed look. "Although I do question the Higher Powers judgment on this particular spirit guide for you."

"And I don't get to choose, of course." she sighed irritably before asking calmly, "so when are you and Black leaving me?"

"The next time you come for a visit in plane of existence, we shall already be replaced." White's face gave Alice a soft look before placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it gently when she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I'll miss you." she whispered sadly as White lowered his face towards her.

"I know." he whispered back before bringing his lips to her's in a innocent kiss. Alice's eyes closed slowly as they kissed and one lone tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em> Black. <em>

_ The reason for this is because I know that Black is only after my body, while White wants only my heart._

* * *

><p>Now that this is finished all that is left is Peter, Pierce, Nightmare, Gray, the Twins, Elliot and some Blood action. And you can all guess who is next in my little drabble fic.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice. QuinRose does.

Made at One in the morning.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>A young Alice smiled happily at her older sister as they lay together making necklaces and crowns made of linked Daisy's. <em>

_ "Hey Lorina." the elder Liddell looked down with shining green eyes at her younger siblings sparkling aquamarine. The youngest blushed a bit with a small smile while linking two flower stems together before asking, "Do you think I can be a spirit Medium like you and Mama?"_

_ Lorina flinched a bit before turning her worried face away from Alice and continued working on the necklace in her hands with a small forced smile. "Alice, you do know that a spirit Medium isn't something entirely good, right?"_

_ Alice frowned with puffed cheeks before replying, "You and Mama are spirit Mediums. Why can't I?"_

_ "Sweetie, being a Spirit Medium isn't something you should pursue." Lorina clapped her hands together suddenly, dropping the chain she was working on in the process, before turning to a startled Alice with excited green eyes. "I know. How about a librarian?" Lorina smiled warmly as Alice placed a cute thoughtful look on her face, the elder sister persisted, "you have a remarkable memory for book titles and father already owns a publishing company."_

_ "But I want to be like you and Mama." Alice pouted before looking up at her sister with glistening aquamarine eyes. "I want to help people with their problems. Not give them books."_

_ Lorina bit her lip gently while Alice's eyes filled with tears and her nose began to drip. "Now now, enough of that. Shh, calm down little sister." Lorina leaned over her sister while kneeling on the ground and began to wipe away the tiny tears. Taking out a handkerchief and placing it over Alice's nose while prompting the young sibling to blow, Lorina made a decision that very instant._

_ "Alice, if you are serious about becoming a Spirit Medium then I will help you." Alice hiccuped once before looking at her sister with hopeful eyes. Lorina gave Alice a stern stare. "However there is something you must realize. Being a Spirit Medium means you will have to deal with spirits you don't want to deal with. Yes some spirits are nice but others are bad. I mean really bad. Those spirits are the ones you have to watch out for. If you allow them, they could take over your body and you will never be 'Alice' again, you will be them."_

_ "How do I not become them?" Alice sniffed while Lorina smiled gently._

_ "You have to develop a bond with a Spirit Guide. With a Spirit Guide at your side you will not become lost in the Spirit World and you will not succumb to bad spirits." Lorina placed her hands around her neck and unclasped a golden chain. Alice watched as the chain that disappeared within __her sister's purple frilly dress began to lengthen and out from her sister's bosom was a pendant with two masks, one happy white and one sad black, appeared. _

_ "These are my guardians." Lorina pointed at the white mask. "This is White Joker. He heals my wounds that I may have in the spirit world." With a blank look on her face she pointed to the black sad mask. "Black Joker."_

_ "Oh!" Alice gasped happily before turning curious eyes at Lorina. "What does Black Joker do?"_

_ "He is my fighter spirit." Lorina answered with a slight smile before a dark look overcame her face and mumbled lowly beneath her breath, "and a complete perverted ass."_

_ Alice's eyes widened in excitement when Lorina handed the necklace over to her. A bright smile filled her face making Lorina sigh softly with a slight smile on her face._

_ "Both White and Black are human Guide Spirits. Now pay attention Alice because this is very important. There are different categories of Spirit Guides." Alice sat straight with the necklace in her hands, giving Lorina her full attention. "The first thing you need to know is that Humanoid Spirit Guides are rare and are the most powerful. Animal Spirit Guides are a close second to being powerful with, interesting enough, Ghost Spirit Guides being the least powerful."_

_ "So Black and White are powerful?" Alice asked with wide eyes while Lorina nodded with a grave expression._

_ "White and Black are the most powerful. They have served the Liddell family line for generations." Lorina explained while Alice looked confused._

_ "Then why do you have them? Doesn't Mama need them then?" Lorina flinched a bit before taking Alice gently by the shoulder's and looked deep into her eyes._

_ "Alice, when a spirit Medium knows it's their time to pass then they give their spirit guide to the next of kin." Lorina bit her lip again when Alice's eyes widened. "Mother gave me Black and White because she isn't coming back. And she made me promise her."_

_ Serious green eyes stared into frightened aquamarine. "Alice, she made me promise that..."_

* * *

><p>Alice gave the tiny white rabbit in front of her a blank look. The white rabbit fidgeted in place with a watery smile on its, excuse me, <em>his<em> face. Tiny silver whiskers twitched slightly as Alice's right eye mimicked the motion. Long fluffy white ears with slit of pink on the inside flopped left and then right as the white rabbit tilted his head in the same direction. Tiny golden spectacles perched cutely on a tiny pink wiggling nose. But the thing that made Alice cringe the most was that the rabbit was dressed in a red and black checkered waist coat and tanned pants with a large golden watch hanging from it's side.

"..." no words escaped the poor maidens lips as the rabbit continued to look away while fidgeting with the large gold watch at his side.

"You...you must be Alice." He talked! Alice flinched in surprise. The rabbit flinched as well, but at the growing sour expression on his new partner's face unlike Alice's surprise, but continued anyway with a small smile on his cute face. "My name is Peter White. I will be your Spirit Guide from now on. I hope that we can become friends in the near future."

She gulped as two sparkly crimson colored eyes gave her a hopeful expression. Her continued becoming sour and a startled Peter watched as Alice turned away from him and began walking away.

"Whatever. Let's just get this assignment done and over with so I can go back home." Alice continued looking straight ahead even though her heart begged her to look back when she heard quiet shuffling following her and a saddened aura radiated from Peter in her mind. A long sigh escaped her as she began to bottle up her feelings while a 'It's for the best' mantra played in her head. She would not get attached to this new Spirit Guide like she had been with Black and White. To her Peter was just a small cute furry white rabbit.

...a small cute furry white rabbit with glasses...

…and a waist coat...

… … and a golden watch... … …

…

… Dammit...

"What do I have to help you with today Alice?" Peter asked suddenly causing Alice to come back from her thoughts as she carefully stepped over an uprooted tree branch while Peter crawled under on all fours.

"It's an easy assignment." Alice replied casually. "We have to find a wandering spirit and give a message. That's all."

"Wonderful!" Peter exclaimed happily while hopping ahead of Alice and stopping only to sit up on his haunches with a big smile on his face. "Then will you stay for tea? I must say, I make excellent green tea with jasmine and honey."

"Unfortunately I do not have time for tea." Alice ducked under a low branch with a grimace. "And just so you know I hate green tea of any kind."

"Oh, I see." two white ears laid flat against a sulking white rabbit head for a minute before perking up again at attention. Dashing towards Alice's side before slowing down to hopping casually by her side he asked, "What about cake? Do you have any preferences?"

A troubled look crossed Alice's face before a defeated sigh escaped her lips. "I love cake."

"Really? ! What kind? !" Peter asked excitedly. "I myself enjoy some carrot cake once in awhile."

"Carrot cake?" Alice asked with a slight grin. "Elliot loves Carrot Cake."

"Elliot?" Peter stopped in his tracks allowing Alice to have a three step gap ahead of him. Wrinkling his nose in disgust as a hot flash of jealousy stabbed his gut, Peter asked, "Who is he?"

"A good friend." Alice replied with a slight smile on her face as she looked up at the spirit worlds sky and began to walk slowly allowing Peter to catch up with a scowl on his face.

Peter looked up at Alice and his scowl darkened further. Whoever this Elliot was to Alice it was made perfectly clear to Peter that this 'Elliot' was a threat to the relationship between Alice and himself.

Alice gave Peter a weary look from the corner of her eye as the unhappy white rabbit continued hopping beside her. She bit her lip, a habit she picked up from Lorina before she died, and once again looked up at the spiritual sky before sending a prayer to wherever Black and White were.

* * *

><p><em>"...no matter what, you are not to trust a talking White rabbit."<em>

_ Little Alice blinked slowly. "Huh?"_

_ Lorina shrugged her shoulders. "Mother made me promise to tell you to 'Not trust the talking White rabbit' that's all."_

_ "..." Alice gave Lorina a blank look before smiling again. "Okay Sis!"_

_ Lorina smiled and took the two mask necklace from her sister. "One day Alice when my time is near, you will get White and Black for yourself."_

_ "Why do you say 'White and Black' instead of Black and White?" Alice asked while Lorina gave a dark chuckle._

_ "Because I like White better than Black."_

* * *

><p>Yeah, no Human Peter yet. He comes later, right now it's bunny Peter. No idea if I should go back to the mansion for some Blood time or if I should write a second piece to someone already done.<p>

Ace

Julius

Elliot

Boris

...yeah...I have a feeling Boris is going to win this. Anyone want some Boris smut? I might feel inclined if you leave a steamy review.

Also, sorry for not updating. Writer's block blows.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice.

So I know how I asked if I should do some lemons. I think I will do those after I do everyone in this drabble book thing. Which means after I do all the characters look for some steamy one shot lemons in this. And no, they will not be in the plot. They will be just practice for writing lemons and stuff. Because I'm a pervert like that. Lol

Now this chapter is about Blood with a lot of OOC. Oh well, later when I write another Blood chapter I will try to keep him in character. I just wanted to get the characters out of the way. Read and Review!

40 reviews! Woot!

* * *

><p><em>"...sister..." I coughed as the blood gathered in my mouth leaving a metallic taste in its wake. My older sister made shushing sounds and swept my hair away from my watery eyes. My body began to lose feeling as my blood left me through the wound at my neck.<em>

_ "...I'm sorry..." she whispered over and over again. I looked up into sad violet colored eyes and saw my dying reflection. Offering up a watery smile as my right hand, feeling heavy from the blood loss, gently moved the purple curls that was my dear sisters hair from her soft pale cheek. She gasped at my touch and closed her eyes while bringing her left hand to rest on top of my right hand, trapping my hand against her cheek._

_ The smile I offered my sister stayed on my face as I felt my life drain from me quickly. A warm heavy feeling of tiredness made my eyes flutter as I fought to stay awake. Fought to etch my sister's grieving face in my mind forever. _

_ My mouth opened, and with the last of my strength, I spoke my last sentence._

* * *

><p>Blood looked up from his tea cup with a dark brooding expression. It had been many years since his thoughts returned to when he had died. Those last few precious moments of life spent looking at his beloved sister. A fierce glare was sent at his tea cup as if it was the culprit for such a memory.<p>

"Blood are you alright?" he blinked suddenly focusing on Alice, who was giving him a concerned look along with his subordinate Elliot. Blinking slowly as the dark feeling began to recede from his mind, chased by the concerned look of his house guest.

"Elliot." Blood's voice caused the rabbit eared young man jump to attention with alert eyes. Green eyes gave a sweep of his tea table and a thought of inspiration struck him. "It seems that our table is running low on cakes and cookies. Make yourself useful and fetch some for our guest."

"Sure Blood." Elliot gave a bright smile and stood up from his seat. Making his way past Alice, who had begun protesting that he shouldn't have to go through the trouble, he passed Blood while giving him a look from the corner of his blue eye. Blood closed his green eyes and took a sip of his tea with his large black hat with it's assortment of roses and playing cards sat on top of his head regally like a crown.

"You really didn't have to send Elliot to get me stuff." Alice gave Blood a small smile. "Not that I don't appreciate your hospitality Blood. You have been a most gracious host allowing me to stay in your home."

"It is nothing my dear. And that man has to earn his keep in staying in my territory somehow." Blood opened his eyes and gave Alice a warm smile. "As for allowing you to stay in my home it is nothing. What soft of man would I be turning a lovely lady such as yourself from my humble home when you obviously have need of it?"

"..." Alice didn't say anything and just lifted her tea cup to her lips and sipped the delicious liquid. A smile crossed her face while looking into the liquid within the cup.

"Does the tea suit your taste this evening my lady?" Blood asked while placing his cup on a saucer and leaning on top of his hands as his elbows rested on top of the pristine white table top. A nod was what he received.

Alice looked from her cup and focused on Blood with a large smile. "It's delicious Blood. What is it?"

"Jasmine mixed with some green tea." was his mischievous answer as Alice's face lost it's color. He gave a chuckle as the young woman looked around her for a napkin to mask her look of disgust. "My apologies for the deception, but it is actually just Jasmine with a spoon full of honey."

The dark look that Alice gave him was worth it in his eyes. "That was not funny Blood."

"On the contrary my dear." Blood gave her a warm smile. "When you have lived as long as I have you can not help but appreciate the little things, such as a small lie, that will give you a small feeling of happiness."

"..." Alice just gave him a sour look. Blood opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Alice asking, "Just how did you die?"

A dark look crossed his face briefly before a blank look took over. "That sort of question is a bit intrusive do you not agree my lady?"

She shrugged and an uncertain look filled her aquamarine eyes. "I'm a bit curious and I want to know more about you. You never mentioned how you died and neither did the realtor give me a history on the house when I bough it only that a tragic death happened a long time ago and that the mansion was haunted by a dark entity."

"You are aware that curiosity often leads to misfortune for the inquiring mind?" Blood asked trying in vain to change the subject from his death and focus Alice on a debate.

"Is it so wrong that ask how you died? Besides the obvious of course." Alice shrugged a bit and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. "But if you prefer on me not knowing how you became a ghost, that's fine. I just wanted to now more about my dear host..."

"..." Blood leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. Alice waited patiently for Blood to open his eyes to either excuse her, she had learned the last time she had tried to leave without his say so would lead to a lecture on manners which she was not going to chance getting again, or for an explanation to her question. What felt like forever was only a few minutes before Blood opened his green eyes and gave Alice a bored look. She gave him a small smile and gave herself a mental pat on the back as Blood opened his mouth to begin his tale.

"A long time ago there lived a young hat maker who lived with his beautiful older sister in a small cottage in an equally small town. The young hat maker was known for his exquisite taste in material for his hats and creativeness. So much was his renown that the royal court asked him to make a hat for the King." Blood stopped and watched as Alice tilt her head in confusion. "Question my lady?"

"I thought Kings wore crowns." she frowned. "Why would he ask for a hat?"

A bitter sweet smile crawled along Blood's face. "If the young lady would only wait a moment all will be explained."

Alice huffed in irritation and Blood continued his story with a faraway look on his face. "Night and day were spent making a hat fit for a King in the young hat maker's shop. So much was his time consumed on the hat that he never noticed his dear older sister disappearing in the morning and show up in the dead of night flushed and acting strangely."

Alice gasped causing Blood to stop with shocked wide eyes as she asked suddenly, "Was she having an affair with the King?"

"..." Blood blinked and then took his hat off his head and placed it on the table. "The result of the young man's efforts was paid off when he presented to the King a hat that was unlike any that had been made in the course of history."

"HEY! Don't ignore me Blood! Was she or wasn't she?" Alice growled as Blood ignored her again and continued.

"But the King was uninterested in the hat. When the hat maker walked up to his majesty and placed the hat on the King's head a discovery was made. The hat was too small. The young hat maker was upset, all his energy was put into making this hat and now it would not serve it's purpose by being worn by royalty. But the King wasn't deterred by the hat not fitting and had given the hat maker an obscene amount of money."

"...It was because of the sister wasn't it?" Alice asked and Blood looked at her before sighing loudly.

"If you are insistent on interrupting me about my older sister, than I shall stop the story." Alice began waving her hands and promising that she wouldn't interrupt again. "Then please be silent until I am finished. The next time you ask about my older sister I will stop and you will never hear the end. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Alice sat in her seat with interested eyes and sipping her tea. Blood gave her one last warning look.

"With the money the young hat maker took his older sister and left the small cottage. They traveled and found a large mansion that was for sell. Without hesitation the young man bought the mansion and a small shop in the town they were staying at. When he wasn't fitting hats for his many customers the young hat maker was at home tending to the wide array of red roses that his older sister loved. This went on for a few years until that one fateful day."

Blood took a sip of his now cold tea and brought the cup from his lips to stare into the liquid. Images flashed in his minds eye of his days with his sister and what lead to the day he died.

"You remember that the older sister was absent during the day and returned during the night?" he asked Alice who nodded. "Why is that do you think Alice? What sort of person leaves during the day and returns home during the night?"

"..." Alice's shocked look was all the answer that Blood needed that she had figured out a sort of family secret.

"My sister was always beautiful and never seemed to age." Blood looked up from cup and gave Alice a blank look. "It was with this and the recent disappearance of people that the town decided that my sister was to blame. They came to the mansion with pitch forks and fire with the intent to kill the monster within. Despite knowing what my sister was I still loved her. I fought them off as much as I could while my sister hid in a secret room."

Blood began to shake and Alice reached over to hold his hand only to pass through his hand and touch the table instead. A long breath was taken in and exited slowly through his nose.

"Are you okay Blood?" Alice asked while standing in her seat. "You don't have to continue if it's too hard."

"My apologies." Bloods voice grew husky all of a sudden and he cleared his clenching throat. "I find my concentration on maintaining my solid form to be unstable. But don't worry, I will finish what I started. The tale is near the end after all."

A grimace and nod was all Alice did to let Blood know that she was ready whenever he was.

"Where was I? Oh yes, my death." Blood looked at Alice with a sad lonely look. "As I mentioned before I was fighting the villagers off when one got me with a knife and had...slit my throat. My sister had seen what had happened and had left the hiding place to attack the villagers and kill them. When the last villager was on the ground she came to me and apologized over and over again. I died in her arms with a smile on my face."

Blood looked down at his hat. "I never blamed my sister for my death. We all have to die eventually, but I do regret leaving her alone in the world. When I woke up in the afterlife I was alone by a newly dug grave in our beloved rose garden."

Alice chocked on her tea and gave Blood a shocked look. "The rose garden?"

Tilting his head over to a large rose bush not to far from where they were sitting he smiled darkly as Alice paled. "What ever is the matter young lady? Does the thought of my rotting corpse in the garden we are now occupying that upsetting to you?"

"To be honest," Alice began with a small watery smile, "the fact that you are too calm about your body being buried there is a bit unnerving."

"Nonsense." Blood waved a gloved hand in front of his face dismissively. "Now that you know how I became an apparition, do you still feel at ease in my presence or do I now make you wish to seek a new place to call home?"

"Why would knowing how you died cause me to want to leave?" asked Alice suddenly. "If anything I'm glad that you told me how you died."

"Truly?" Blood asked with narrowed eyes. "And why would you be glad to know how I perished?"

"Because it shows that you trust me enough to tell me." Alice smiled warmly at the shocked look on Blood's face. A blush dusted her cheeks as a warm smile crossed Blood's face making his face light up handsomely. He reached over to her hand and raised the appendage to his lips and gave a lingering kiss on the back.

"Thank you my lady." Blood gave her a charming smile as he felt a rush of her energy rush over him making him feel alive for a brief second. Alice only gave him a shy smile and withdrew her hand from his slowly and sipped her tea.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Vivaldi..." I smiled widely as my dear sister opened her eyes<em> _and began crying crimson tears. She leaned down and placed her forehead against mine as I closed my eyes slowly and welcomed the darkness with open arms._

_ I love you dear sister...and I forgive you..._

* * *

><p>So now Blood is done. All that's left is:<p>

HumanPeter

Gowland

Gray

Nightmare

Pierce

Dee and Dum

….and Elliot? I kinda did a chapter for him with Blood but...meh...Did I miss anyone? I don't know if I should make a Vivaldi chapter...eh...I might as well right? Then lemons!

Let's see how many reviews I get for this one. If I get none I will sulk in a corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. The only thing I claim is the story plot and ideas. not the characters. and the little angel person, I guess.

Ah, Geez. Let's see, how do I start this chapter off? I know.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I went on haitus. I'm sorry I'm not a good Author. I'm sorry for not finishing projects in a good timely manner (This is for you Alexis!) and I'm sorry for this piss poor excuse of a chapter. I have no excuses and only apologies. Hopefully by tomorrow I will have Loyalty updated and maybe another chapter for Wonderland Stories. I Am NOT Alice is kinda out of my radar until I figure out what the fuck to do with it, considering someone else made a story almost similar to mine with only one thing different that they explained that they could travel between the real world and wonderland, which was what I was going for in I am NOT Alice. So fuck man!

Also, a new story idea. Yeah yeah I know. All of you are like 'Bitch! finish what you start with these stories before posting new ones.' but seriously, I want to post two new stories to see what people think. To get a feel of if they will make me a popular author, with faithful reviewers who PM me stuff even though I'm lazy and sometimes bitchy, or if they are a lost cause.

I think I will post new stories on my birthday which is April 20th. Which is tomorrow. Because it is written.

...Fuck...

Also reviews are love. Any help on what you guys like about the way I write my chapters like with italicized flashbacks or thoughts will, believe it or not, help make me either update faster or slower. Depending on what you guys like, a lot. I'm only half way there for my 100 review goal. Also, anyone want to take a request? If you are a hetalia fan I would like for you to write a story about an American who is vacationing in a foreign country to be stranded with hardly any knowledge of customs and stuff like that. Want to know more? PM me.

Also if you live in the Utah area, where I am from and no I am not Mormon nor am I a Twilight fan, I would humbly request that you go to facebook, if you have one, and go to help Utah win millions with that share and vote stuff. Good until April 30th. If Utah wins in the top three, I will do some requests that I will either post, for everyone to see, or to give in an e-mail, which is virus free I might add. This is including anything I know having to do with lemons and stuff...

yeah...

anyway, long author note. lot's of shit that you probably skipped over because you are just here to read this stupid filler, HA! yes it's a FILLER not an actual chapter!

The chapter will come on my birthday with the twins Dee and Dum. Help would be appreciated. And now with the filler.

Remember...Reviews = love 3

* * *

><p>White sighed as the ever growing paper work on his desk continued to miraculously pile up. Of course the paper didn't just show up on it's own.<p>

"Excuse me." White looked down towards the ground with a small smile placed upon his face as a tiny girl with light brown eyes and long dark hair in a long white robe with tiny angel wings sprouting from the back. The young girl held up some more papers for him with a slight blush on her face. "I have some more paperwork Mr. Joker. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize young Miss." White gently took the papers from the heavily blushing girl and continued to smile warmly. When it seemed the young tiny angel wasn't going to move any time soon but continue to look down at the ground where her dress ended that was when White cleared his throat to get her attention and ask when her startled eyes landed on him, "was that all or do you have something else to give me?"

"Um...oh!" reaching a dainty hand out into the air, a sudden tiny parchment of paper appeared out of thin air right before White's eyes. "Here." Smiling brightly, the little one handed the note to White before turning around and waving over her shoulder at him while shouting out, "See ya later Mr. Joker."

"Strange little Miss." White muttered to himself with an amused smile before turning his wine colored eye towards the folded note in his hand. "Now from who could you be from I wonder?"

Unfolding the piece of parchment, at the time, didn't seem too bad until White read the script.

_ Alice needs you._

Blinking in confusion, White re read the message with an annoyed expression.

"Strange." White searched the parchment for any initial or some sort of indication of the senders name. There was none.

"Looks like you got one too, huh?" White blinked once before lifting his head in the direction of his doorway in surprise as the figure of Black Joker leaned cockily against the door frame.

"Indeed." White turned his attention back to the note and suddenly brought it to his nose to get a good sniff. Black gave him a blank look when he got a good whiff of the parchment.

"Dumb ass." hissed Black as he shook his head like a parent scolding a child. "We live in a realm with no smells and you think that by smelling the paper that you are going to figure out who the fuck sent the stupid no-"

"It was the Higher Power." White deadpanned interrupting Black. "But why would the Higher Power suddenly promote us away from Alice only to send us a cryptic message about her needing us?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Do I look like I have the fucking answer?" Black sneered. "Who knows that the hell that person is thinking half the time. I mean, fuck, look at the platypus!"

"Your attempt at humor never ceases to amaze me." White lifted up an eyebrow as Black gave him a one finger salute. "Still, this is something we can't ignore. Considering that we once were the spirit guides to the first Liddell spirit medium."

"All that fucking time, wasted." Black spat on the ground. "For what? A desk job? Hell, being a Spirit Guardian was a lot more fun than being a babysitter to unborn souls."

"I happen to enjoy my interactions with the little angels." White smiled fondly while remembering the tiny angel that was in his presence a little before Black showed up. "It gives us hope for the future to see the spirits of those yet to come to Earth."

"For you perhaps," Black muttered darkly. He pointed to himself with his thumb, "but for me, the 'little darlings' are nothing more than obnoxious brats that enjoy giving me mountains upon fucking mountains of god damn paper work."

"It wouldn't be so tedious for you if you would just sign them like you are suppose to." White scolded lightly with an amused grin while Black glared sourly back at him.

"You're one to fucking talk." Black smirked as his identical wine color eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch landed on White's desk where a small mountain of paper work was starting to build up again. White frowned as Black snickered his signature laugh only to add as a last thought, "Until your desk can be deemed clear of the 'tedious' task as you so fucking eloquently put it, I have only one thing to say."

With the smirk still on his face, Black pointed to White and then himself before stating, "Mr. 'I'm-going-to-act-like-a-know-it-all-asshole' Pot meet 'Take-that-you-cocky-son-of-a-bitch' Kettle."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pot." White smirked as Black began to steam from his ears.

"The hell? You're the Pot, asshole!" Black shouted angrily before looking away with a glare set on his face.

White smiled as past memories of a certain blonde haired sapphire eyed girl sneaked her way into his brain. The smile became a frown as his attention was brought back to the not in his hand along with an unasked question.

Should Black and himself return to Alice's side now even though she has a new guide?

Or

Should they stay where they are and hope that Alice will pull through whatever she has gotten herself into?

White looked up and noticed Black was giving him a calculating look. A few minutes passed and both men nodded to each other in agreement.

It was time to return to their little Alice.

* * *

><p>A Black a White filler Chapter. For all those people that were like 'Aw! no more Black and White' well guess what...<p>

They are coming. And they are coming back with a vengeance!

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

I looked over at my oc Leon and asked fearfully, "Are they gone?"

My darling oc walked over to the window in my room and flung open to curtains to see a lot of angry faces pressed against the glass. Calmly, he replaced the curtain and walked over to me with pity on his face. "No, my lady."

"Well...fuck." I cursed and I began typing. "I better get this bitch done then before I get hate reviews."

"Indeed. Updating your story is preferable to the alternative to being exiled." Leon smiled gently and I gave him a dark glare.

"Go to hell Leon! Or at least do the fucking disclaimer!"

"Certainly," Leon goes the the window and smiles charmingly at the angry faces. "Now now, none of that loves. My dear creator does not own your precious Heart no Kuni no Alice. So you best be on your way and wait patiently for her story."

"Fucking writers block!" I cursed as my hands typed like they were on speed. "And fuck these hard to write characters!"

* * *

><p><em>A spotlight illuminated a tall young man in a dark pin striped suit with a navy blue tie around his neck. Long dark hair with green highlights was pulled into a tasteful ponytail as light blue eyes glittered out into the dark audience from the golden stage he was standing on with the brilliant crimson curtains behind him.<em>

_ "Once, long ago," the young man began in a low tenor voice, his voice bounced off the silent walls giving his voice an echo effect. "there lived a young man who was told to be brilliant from all his peers."_

_ "Little did they know," that same tenor sounding voice continued, but the current speaker on the stage did not move his lips. A second spotlight turned on and trained on the 'new' second voice to reveal another young man with the same features as the first but with hair cut short to the nape of his neck with two hair clips holding unruly bangs out of his face. The tie this new short haired person was a crimson red with the same pin stripped suit with matching crimson eyes. "That the young man was schizophrenic, despite being a genius. Each voice in his head was like a new person each with their own ideas and way of thinking."_

_ "One cold gloomy day this young man decided to dabble in black magic." ponytail man sighed angrily and placed a pale hand to his face in frustration. "The fool thought that he was possessed by demons and had wanted to exorcise them out of his person."_

_ "What an idiot!" crowed the short haired man, "despite the warnings from the church his family had attended he went against God and performed an exorcism on __**himself**__."_

_ "But something went wrong with the self exorcism - as most things tend to happen to humans who thought they had free will – and he instead had split his soul in half." blue eyes narrowed dangerously as a small dark smirk filled the ponytail mans face. "You humans are so insufferable at times."_

_ "Two parts of the same soul might as well be twins." short hair grinned evilly. "In fact they were twins."_

_ "But a soul cannot survive without a body otherwise the purity of the soul can become easily corrupted and it can turn into a poltergeist." a dark smile replaced the smirk on the blue eyed mans face. "So now instead of two identical human souls there was only two identical poltergeist souls."_

_ "The two poltergeist souls terrorized the young mans family causing all sorts of fun stuff to happen." the crimson eyed young man gave a dazzling evil grin to his blue eyed twin. "Do you remember his mother brother?"_

_ "Indeed I do, brother." blue eyes smiled back just as evil. "Had a heart attack she did. That one." he gave a low chuckle._

_ "Anyway, back to the story." crimson eyes gave a sudden irritated huff. "Of course all fun must come to an end. The two brave handsome poltergeists fun end came in the form of a female exorcist with ugly dark black hair and poo colored brown eyes."_

_ "We are not trying to be spiteful, you must understand," blue eyes grinned mischievously, "It's __just that this female exorcist was very ugly."_

_ "Very, very ugly." crimson eyes agreed with a large grin. "And she was HUGE!"_

_ "Ahem." blue eyes coughed politely into his clenched hand. "Anyway, yeah so we were trapped thanks to an ugly exorcist in some gaudy evil looking gargoyles that were guard dogs to the young mans estate."_

_ "And the icing on the 'this sucks so much' cake was that the exorcist told the people in the mansion that she had us trapped there. So of course they moved out of the mansion and took everything __**except**__ for the stone guard gargoyles."_

_ "So imagine the __**complete **__and __**awful**__ boredom we suffered because of that exorcist bitch." blue eyes growled in his throat for a minute before continuing. The look on his face shifted from anger to soft and caring. "Of course if that bitch hadn't trapped us then we wouldn't have met our wonderful big sister."_

_ "Big sister. ~" crimson eyes narrowed dreamily. "We love big sister. ~"_

_ "Yes we do." blue eyes nodded his head happily with a smile. "And if it wasn't for big sister we would still be stuck at that god forsaken mansion instead of our new home."_

_ "Do you remember what she said to us brother?" crimson asked with a small smile._

_ "Of course I remember brother." blue eyes gave a wide smile. Both brothers stared at each other with matching wide smiles before extending one hand to the other._

_ "Do you want to come home with me?" both brothers voices asked each other as the spotlights turned off suddenly for effect._

* * *

><p>"Honestly you two." Alice growled as she wiped the last of the persimmon juice from Elliot's furious face. Blue sapphire eyes landed on two small grinning twin boys.<p>

"Dee" the blue twin smiled widely at Alice when her eyes landed on solely him.

"and Dum Tweedle." the red twin smiled happily at Alice's attention now directed at him.

"You little bastards." Elliot growled lowly as he placed the safety of his gun off. "If you weren't already dead, I would kill you both."

"Stupid idiot rabbit needs to learn his place." Dee grinned evilly as a giant halberd formed in his hands. "Taking big sister with you, hovering over her, and getting attention from her is not nice to us poor kids."

"Not nice. Not nice at all!" exclaimed Dum angrily as another identical halberd joined his blue brothers. "Fat idiot rabbit needs to be punished."

BAM!

"Not if I have anything to say about it." growled Alice with her clenched fist raised above the two twin's aching heads. The twins looked behind them at Alice with tear filled eyes only to be met with angry sapphire. "Don't give me that look." she threatened the boys while raising her fist again at them causing them to wince slightly. Her eyes softened a bit but hardened when Elliot gave a disgusted grunt behind them to discover that his beloved purple scarf was covered in sticky juice, his beloved gun holstered at his side at the moment.

"Apologize." she bit out harshly at the boys who winced again at her hardened expression. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now."

"We're sorry." both boys gave Elliot tear filled eyes and a few sniffles causing the orange haired brown rabbit eared man to look at them in surprise. Elliot's eyes narrowed dangerously as the twins gave dark grins at him with their backs turned to a sympathetic Alice. "We were only playing, we didn't mean to cause any harm."

"'Didn't mean to cause any harm' my ass." Elliot muttered angrily. He gave the twins a wide smirk before replying, "Apology NOT accepted you little shits."

"ELLIOT MARCH!" he had the decency to flinch when his blue eyes met Alice's for just a moment. Those fluffy brown ears of his perked right up in fright as Alice's figure gave off a menacing aura. 'Accept the apology' it screamed from her pores. 'Accept it...accept it...'

"GOD DAMN IT!" he cursed loudly before turning away from Alice's glare. "Alright! You little rat bastards are forgiven!"

Alice's menacing aura disappeared all together and both the twins and rabbit eared man could swear that the air around them was somehow easier to breathe.

"Wonderful! Now that we have that out of the way, let's go Elliot!" Alice smiled brightly before walking over to the orange haired young man and grabbing his arm. She had only walked about three steps with Elliot being dragged behind her before those two identical halberds appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast sis." Dee smiled happily at Alice before a dark glint entered his eye. "Where is it that you think you are going with the stupid rabbit?"

"I'm not a rabbit." Elliot growled angrily containing his anger as best he can. It would be in the interest of his health he didn't yell at the two twins with Alice holding his arm in a vice like grip.

"Shopping. Where else would I take Elliot?" Alice asked huffily. Dee didn't look convinced of her answer.

"Just shopping? Or is it maybe..." Dum leaned over a bit towards Alice, his crimson eyes blazing with a dark fire. "You are going on a date with the idiot rabbit?" Dum nodded at his brothers question and both twins pierced Alice with their stare.

"I'm not a fucking rabbit." Elliot hissed under his breath yet again while his unoccupied hand went to brush against the gun at his side.

"Honestly you two." Alice glared with her face flushed red. "I'm just taking Elliot with me to help carry my bags home."

The twins gave her a 'yeah, right' look before looking at each other. A few minutes passed at what seemed to be a private conversation between the twins before both their weapons disappeared from their hands and they both bowed at Alice before sweeping a hand towards the open arched gate.

"Have a safe trip sis." Dee exclaimed happily not even attempting to raise his head to look at Alice causing her to pause and give him a worried stare.

"Yeah, have a safe trip." Dum mirrored enthusiastically mimicking his brother and not raising his head to look at Alice.

"Erm...right." Alice continued to drag a suspicious Elliot behind her towards the gate. Both didn't see the twins rise with matching looks on their faces, the face of malicious intent crossed those cherub like faces.

They waited until Alice and Elliot had left the grounds before turning to each other and disappearing into the air. There was much to be done before their beloved sister came back from shopping.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Alice cracked her back with a wide smile. Her arms lifted above her head in a happy stretch while a chuckling Elliot followed closely behind her carrying many bags in his arms. Happy sapphire eyes turned to her shopping companion before exclaiming happily, "We sure made a good haul tonight Elliot."<p>

"Hell yeah we did." Elliot smiled big when his eyes shifted to a bag on his right. His ears perked up as a tantalizing look of whip cream and an orange carrot flashed from the top opening, his mouth watered in anticipation of the carrot cake he was carrying as a treat from Alice for helping her.

"I think I will make some beef stew with some white rice and maybe some herb chicken." Alice mused to herself, deciding on the dinner menu for tonight. Elliot shrugged his shoulders uncaring.

"Do what you want. You're the only one eating it anyway." Elliot blinked suddenly when Alice stopped in the middle of the side walk in front of him. She turned around and gave Elliot a sad look causing him to regret what he just said. Stumbling over his words he quickly bit out, "But I might have some. It sounds delicious."

"Yeah." her eyes lost the happiness and she turned away from him to begin walking again. "Delicious."

Elliot felt like an idiot and began to curse himself in his mind as the remaining walk back to he mansion was filled with silence.

* * *

><p>Alice laid in bed that night tired and alone with only her thoughts occupying her mind.<p>

_Do what you want. You're the only one eating it anyway._

Those words replayed in her mind over and over again.

_You're the only one eating it anyway._

She tossed and turned in her large king sized bed.

_You're the only one **eating**..._

"Elliot you idiot." She cried suddenly. "You're alive too."

Her thoughts raced to the dining room after she had prepared her meal and a second one for Elliot. The look of horror on her face when Elliot took a sip of her soup and came crashing down from his seat while vomiting blood on the floor. It took the remainder of the night for a frustrated Blood to explain to Alice that carrots or carrot dishes were the only thing Elliot could eat.

_"If Elliot ate anything else it would be against his nature young lady. And thus he would not be Elliot anymore that I would be a solid being." Bloods emerald green eyes glinted off the chandelier. "A Hare can never eat human food. It would kill them."_

"I didn't know." Alice wept into her pillow. "I didn't...know..."

Tears falling down her face, nose red from the use of tissue, that was the state the two twins found her in on her bed. Crying herself to sleep. And yet the twins found her beautiful still.

"Are you ready brother?" Dee asked Dum beside him when they reached her bed.

"Yup, ready." Dum smiled brightly. Both brothers looked at Alice a smiled big while each holding a sharp looking blade. Dee positioned himself over her heart while Dum hovered over her neck.

"On three, ready?" Dee asked excitedly as Dum nodded his head just as excited.

"One..." they both raised their blades above their heads with wicked grins on their innocent looking faces.

"Two..." each blade poised ready to plunge in their targets as the air around them grew thick with tension.

"THREE!"

Both twins cried out in fury when a dark tendril of energy shot out from the darkness in Alice's room towards them. The new attack came at such a shock to the two gate keepers that they dropped their weapons on Alice's bed. But the energy didn't stop there not by a long shot. It broke off into tiny tendrils and wrapped around each of the twins arms, legs, and even around their stomach before lifting them above Alice's bed. Their terrified cries woke up Alice suddenly and she sat up in bed with a piece of paper clutched in her hands, courtesy of a mother hen Julius, before blinking in surprise at the twins floating above her head.

"Dee? Dum?" she asked confused before a new voice from the darkness directed her attention to them. "What are you...?"

A voice tsked in the darkness before turning on the lights of her room. Alice's breath caught in her throat as her beloved White and Black Joker stood in her room as solid as any person could get.

"Wha?" she began before Black decided to scoff in irritation.

"Fucking little bastards." Black growled at the twin gate keepers with a scowl on his face. He clenched his fist and gave a dark smirk as both children cried out in pain. "Did you honestly think that by killing the whore you were gonna have a new specter playmate?"

"My my, this won't do." White sighed dramatically with his hand against his forehead to hold the headache at bay. "It's a good thing we came just in time to stop that from happening."

"Let us go!" both twins cried out angrily as they struggled against the dark tendrils. "Put us down!"

"Fuck that." Black smiled darkly. "You little brats are going where all bad little ghosties and monsters go...STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

At the twins frightened cry Alice could take no more and jumped out of bed. Quickly she ran towards her dresser where her pendant was placed with the sad and happy theater masks. She was only two steps away from her pendant before a charming smiling White poofed – that's right I said poofed – right in front of Alice. She tried to stop before crashing into White's chest but failed and was now being held prisoner in his strong arms.

"It's so good to see you again Alice." White smiled while looking solely at her face. "Have you been well?"

Before Alice could answer Black bit out, "She was almost killed by her mansion buddies. I think the question you should ask the whore is if she thinks she is safe."

"I'm perfectly safe here!" Alice bit out angrily at a grinning Black. She huffed hotly before turning her attention to White. "Why are you here? I thought the Higher Power promoted you guys and that you couldn't return to my side?" she stopped and blinked a bit before adding with a blush, "and in the world of the living on top of that."

"The Higher Power has graciously given us a lease on life." White answered happily while Black snorted in the background. "It's actually a funny story if you have time to listen to it young miss."

"Oh, I think I have time." Alice narrowed her eyes before turning her head to find Black giving her a once over in her night gown. Blushing darkly she barked out, "PUT THEM DOWN NOW BLACK!"

"No can do 'princess'," Black smiled smugly before moving his hand and jostling the crying twins caught in his magic. "These two where about to commit a serious offense. They deserve to be punished."

"..." Alice gave Dee and Dum a sad look before turning her head back towards White. Tears fell down her eyes before she closed them with a pained expression on her face. "Fine. Just...be gentle. They are children."

"Like hell they are children." Black smiled big at the now scared children. "Looks like your asses are mine."

Both twins gave out shouts of alarm when darkness covered them and Black. Alice sighed tiredly before looking over her shoulder where Black and twins once where with a heavy heart. White placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her attention to him with a soft smile.

"Now...about that story..." Alice began while White lifted her chin with his free hand and smiled gently. He leaned forward slightly towards her lips and whispered against them.

"In time. I have missed you Alice..."

* * *

><p><em> A spotlight shone bright on a ginger haired young man with a slight smile on his face. He brought a hand up towards the audience and gave a saucy grin.<em>

_ "Would you all like to come home with me?"_

_ "Come home with Joker? What fun we would have with you!" darkness covered the male as a background of a smiling mask covered the entire back stage. "You can never escape the Jokers!"_

_ "kekekekekekekeke"_

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Author will be on haitus again due to purchasing Atelier Meruru for her ps3.<br>_

_...  
><em>

_and for being hitting a brick wall...again. HEY! At least I updated dammit!  
><em>


	12. Important Author Note

Okay everyone, listen up. There is a reason why I haven't been updating.

As of **June 21, 2012 **I have decided something that I know most of you will probably agree and disagree with.

I have decided to **delete** my fanfiction.

With the exception of these titles:

**Mansion Full of Monsters **(which you are reading this announcement from.)

**My Name is Alice**

and

**His Loyalty**

The mentioned titles above will have my full attention for updates, which will probably make you all very happy.

HOWEVER these titles that I have left behind will be rated M but WITHOUT the following content (which I may add that I am well known for.)

**EXPLICIT SEX SCENES**

In accordance to the rules and regulations, MA content is prohibited from entering this site. That is why I will give you all until **Sunday June 24, 2012** to get one last good long look of my other fics before I take them down.

I am sorry if this upsets you all, it's killing me. But my fanfics that have such MA content need to come down or I will be banned by the site. I will not stop writing however but will need to carefully watch my actions around this website.

Despite this horrible author note I would like to hear your thoughts on this purge. Pms are welcomed more than ever on this topic or any other topic you wish to discuss with me. I'm also willing to e-mail you the removed fanfiction being taken down this Sunday if any are interested in preserving this junk.

I might rewrite some of them so that they are on par with regulations and, hopefully, nothing bad will come from this purge.

I also advise any M rated explicit authors to please back up your stories and alert your fans to where you might relocate your works should you have the same feelings I do about not changing them.

This is all I have to say. Any comments or concerns can be brought up by a pm or a review.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice.  
><em>

__Hey guys. so yup an update. Since I took down my stories it seems like a weight has been lifted slightly. Sure I was upset but I did it to myself so yeah.

Um...not much to tell other than I've been watching a lot of reverse anime to get my writing spirit back. I'm working on a story with Moonlight876 where I write half and she writes half called 'For Good'.

...

At least I think that the title. lol!

And thank you everyone for the pm's and your concern about this purge. I have a bit of issues where I keep on hearing rumors on what stories are being taken down and what not but really some of arguments are pretty...sound?

Like the M rating thing. Yeah, it's glorified porn if you say 'his penis went in there' and 'her pussy rubbed against his dick' and that's why some stories were removed. Do I agree with them just banning the authors? No, I do not. Do I agree that we should follow the rules? ...I agree a little because there is no MA rating anymore. They used to have it, but then they split the site into Adultfanfiction which has all the porn fics you can shake your money maker at. heh.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand where they are coming from. But I don't agree with the methods they are using. At least give the authors a chance to change their story before banning them. Geez.

Now for this chapter. It's all strictly Gray and Nightmare. With maybe a hint of Alice.

but just a hint. And maybe some fluff.

...

Anyway Read and Review. Only thirty review left and I reach one hundred yay!

* * *

><p><em>"Mother..." <em>

_ I was alone. Completely alone. I curled myself into a ball and floated in my realm._

_ "Mother I'm scared!"_

_ Surrounded in nothing but darkness, ever in the swirling void of ended dreams._

_ "...Mother..."_

_ My tears fell one by one as I continued to cry for the succubus woman who bore me. Who died protecting me from a demon hunter._

_ "Why?" I asked the dark empty void. "Why did you have to die?"_

_ So lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the shift in the void until something warm touched my shoulder. I was so shocked by the warmth that my body moved into action, smacking the offending warm object away and quickly float, hopefully, out of it's reach whatever it was._

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." a soft voice whispered and my one lone eye focused on a small female human child. Her hair was the color of golden wheat before a harvest with pale milky skin and a chubby cherub face filled with baby fat. But what caught my attention were her eyes. Those beautiful clear blue innocent and pure looking eyes._

_ I snapped out of my daze when the young child gave me a look of pity. Hot scalding anger burned in my veins as the demon part of my parentage hissed angrily in my head about receiving pity from a lowly human child, a female lowly human child nonetheless!_

_ "You shouldn't be here." the inner me winced and was shocked at how cold my voice sounded. The young girl visibly winced at my tone and faced the ground allowing those golden tresses to block my view of her face. _

_ "You were crying..." she trailed off and began to shake in her blue with white cloud pajamas. _

_ "Still you shouldn't be here." I growled at her trying to be threatening. "Humans are not allowed here, only succubus demons. Get out."_

_ "Why were you crying?" I blinked in confusion, my anger was slightly pushed away when the curiousness of a demon began a spider's crawl to the front of my emotions, competing to replace the burning anger._

_ "...Hey human. Aren't you afraid of me?" those blue eyes finally looked up from the ground towards me and I tilted my head. "I just told you that only succubus where the only ones allowed here. Aren't you afraid of your soul being taken by me? How did you get here anyway? What are you? You're not a succubus so how...?"_

_ "For someone who was just angry, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Teasing! The little brat dared to tease me! ME! A demon! And then she asked a shameful question, "Are you a succubus? You look human?"_

_ "HA! Me, a lowly human? Such disrespect." I huffed angrily while ranting to myself without looking at her. "On top of that you ask if I'm a succubus. Tch, I'm a man. So that makes me an incubus."_

_ "Incubus?" she asked when I finished my self rant. "What is an incubus?"_

_ I blinked and the remaining anger vanished entirely to be replaced with a human emotion, fear. Here I was a teenage incubus with a human female child – the first female I might add since my mother often worried if I was mature enough to feed without her help – who looked to be about eight years of age – perhaps she was younger, I don't know I never asked – asking what I was. _

_ "Ah! Well...um..an incubus is well..." I stumbled over words and began to panic inside my head. HOW? HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU EXPLAIN TO AN EIGHT YEAR OLD THAT YOU ARE A TEENAGE SEX DEVOURING DEMON?_

_ "It's okay Mr. Incubus. You don't have to tell me." She smiled suddenly and I only widened my eye when a small glowing hand stuck out towards me. I blinked twice looking from her face to the offered hand in front of me. Did she honestly think I wanted to shake hands?_

_ "My name isn't Mr. Incubus kid." I growled as a sudden warmth flushed across my cheeks when her blue eyes widened on her face, making her look like a doll. _

_ "Then what's your na-"_

_ "Nightmare." I ground out suddenly, cutting off her question. Puffing out my chest I recited what my mother bashed in my head to say should I find myself discovered by a human. "I am Nightmare Gottschalk! Son of the malevolent and beautiful Demon Queen, Agrat Bat Mahlat!"_

_ "...who?"_

_ "AGRAT BAT MAHLAT!" I yelled at her, my rage returning with a vengeance. Without thinking I marched over to the little girl and towered over her with a very displeased expression. "Apologize."_

_ "..." she tilted her head to the side cutely and replied, "I'm sorry I don't know who your mother is."_

_ "..." I sighed as, once again, my demonic rage left my body feeling drained. "You...really are an idiot aren't you?"_

_ "Nope!" she yelped cutely and I couldn't help but smirk when she gave me a big smile. "I'm an Alice!"_

_ "..."_

_ Sighing again, I finally offered my hand to her and gave her a small smile. _

* * *

><p>"Lord Nightmare." Gray's golden eyes narrowed dangerously as a certain silver haired and silver eyed half breed slept with his head on his work desk on top of some important document drooling. Sighing in defeat, Gray muttered, "My Lord."<p>

Nightmare gave a small laugh in his sleep before whispering a soft, "Alice."

"It's time to wake up Lord Nightmare." Gray growled angrily before using one hand – since the other had tons of paper work held on it – to find an object in his pocket. A triumphant look crossed his face and his hand produced a small silver whistle, the kind that you use to train a dog with. He brought the silver whistle to his lips and blew softly into it.

Two seconds went past before Nightmare jolted up in his seat with a pained scream, so much was the force of his jolt that it sent him flying backward down to the ground. Gray removed the whistle from his lips and put it back in his pocket before holding the large stack of paperwork with both hands with a smile directed in Nightmare's direction.

"My Lord, I have more work for you to do." his smile seemed innocent and you never would have guessed that he was the one that had made Nightmare upset.

"Gray..." Nightmare's growl echoed around the office as the half breed peeked over his desk at his shikigami. "How dare you!"

"It is almost noon My Lord." Gray scolded before placing the new mountain of paperwork on another mountain. Golden eyes closed in disappointment when they saw the same documents that had been on Nightmare's desk for weeks. "Some of these documents are way past due Lord Nightmare."

"They will send new ones with the same request." Nightmare waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I swear I see the same request from old Ryuuga every few weeks on end."

"That is because Lord Ryuuga wishes to know if you have considered marrying his daughter." Gray opened his eyes and gave Nightmare a piercing stare. "Forgive my ignorance in such matters, but why do you not simply say 'no' to his request?"

"Old demons are hard headed and prideful." Nightmare explained huffily. Sitting back in his seat, he began re reading the document he had been drooling on with a dark expression on his face. "If I simply sent a 'no' or 'I'm not interested' he would take offense that his daughter does not meet my standards, which she doesn't if you remember Lady Amaya."

"She was very beautiful My Lord." Gray answered with a confused look. "Her breeding and status were almost about the same as yours."

"You are almost right except when it comes to breeding." a dark smile appeared on his face and his silver eye narrowed in amusement towards Gray. "Sometimes I wonder if the old demons wish to kill me and that's why they are sending in marriage requests."

"Marriage will kill you?" Gray asked with a frown.

Nightmare sighed sadly before turning back to his documents. "Sometimes I wish mother had used more of your assassin soul to shape you."

"If the Lady had done so, I would be a horrible companion. I would be out killing anything that I would have perceived to be a threat to you, My Lord." Gray answered wisely. "I am grateful for the your Lady mother to allow me to live as I do now, with your interests and health in mind."

"So I've noticed with my poor sleep being interrupted every hour or each day." Nightmare gave Gray a kicked puppy look. "Maybe I'm anemic and need the rest."

"Or perhaps you spend the night using your powers to enter Alice's dreams and 'play' with her." Gray shot back smoothly and seemed a bit irritated when Nightmare flinched back a bit.

"You make it sound like it's something it's not." Nightmare pouted, "I am merely watching out for Alice since I have known her when she was a child."

"And you, a teenage incubus in the height of his hormonal years, have had no ill intentions of using a sexual act against Alice to steal her life essence?" Gray narrowed his eyes when Nightmare again flinched. "If you were not My Lord Nightmare and if I was not instructed by Lady Agat to watch over you, I would have used force to keep you away from Alice."

"Why is that I wonder?" Nightmare smirked slyly at a now blushing Gray. "You are a shikigami created by my mother, the Demon Queen Agat. I am your master, you are my servant. If I wish to devour Alice's sexual essence, then I shall do so. And you Gray." He looked at the now angry shikigami. "Can do nothing about it. ~"

"..." Gray clenched his fists and looked down towards the floor allowing his bangs to shadow his eyes. All the while Nightmare kept his smirk on his face before clapping his hands suddenly, startling the poor shikigami servant.

"Be grateful Gray that I like Alice enough not to devour her...yet." Nightmare smiled happily before leaning back in his seat enjoying the incredulous look on his servants face. He laughed loudly before exclaiming, "You should see your face! Did you honestly think that I would devour a friend?"

"My Lord," Gray deadpanned before giving Nightmare a look. "you have yet to explain to me why you simply can not say no to Lord Ryuuga's marriage request and why marrying any demon lords daughter will kill you."

"Tch, sometimes I wonder why my mother chose you to be my life long servant." Nightmare complained before hunched over his desk with his arms supporting his head. He looked out straight in front of him with a calculating look before asking, "Tell me Gray, with what little assassination techniques that you remember, what is the best way to get rid of an annoying enemy?"

"You kill them." Gray answered suddenly before blinking in shock as Nightmare began to laugh.

"That's right, you kill them." Nightmare sighed loudly. "Since I worded the question wrong your assumption is correct. However!" his silver eye locked on to two golden orbs. "the best technique to get rid of an annoyance is simply to kill silently." looking at the marriage request form one more time, Gray noticed that Nightmare's gaze turned to disgust. "Lord Ryuuga wishes to have my position of being a high ranking demon lord, which I inherited from my mother's position of being Lord Samael's long time lover."

"The rumors of you being Lord Samael's son are not true, My Lord Nightmare." Gray tried to comfort his lord to the best of his ability with this sad fact. "It is well known that two demons can not mate for the sake of a child, but for the thrill."

"Indeed. But that still doesn't help the fact that I am near a position of power to take over Lord Samael's place should he die as his only heir." Nightmare looked up at the ceiling wistfully wishing for his beloved hooka to make an appearance so that he could have a smoke. "For Ryuuga, If I marry his daughter it not only gives him a way to slither up the ranks in the demon hierarchy but it also gives him a puppet, should his daughter and I have any children, to use as they surely would be high ranking demon lords."

"But isn't Lord Ryuuga simply the fourth demon lord next to Lord Malachite for Lord Samael's power, even though he isn't is heir either?" Gray asked confused.

"Another reason or theory I have is that Lord Ryuuga has gathered enough strength to overcome Lord Malachite's forces and will be able to kill him. But in doing so will inflict my own wrath upon him since I like Lord Malachite as a brother." Nightmare paused and brought a hand to his chin in thought. "So the plan Ryuuga would have to do is to get me to marry his daughter. He would then instruct her to kill me on our wedding night, where we would be alone to consummate the marriage, and then to kill Lord Malachite. This would allow him to take my place as Samael's heir and allow his daughter to take the title of Demon Lord since we do not discriminate what a lord is."

"This is all very confusing and sounds like a bad drama Lord Nightmare." Gray sighed dramatically as Nightmare nodded his head sadly. "So, in light of possible assassination from future brides, what is it you intend to do to avoid this type of situation?"

"Do?" Nightmare asked before turning his attention to Gray startled. The gears shifted in his head and a sudden thought stood out in his brain. "Why, I intend to marry Alice!"

"...please don't say that even as a joke." Gray sighed before turning to leave the room.

"I'm not joking! I'm going to marry Alice and there's nothing those old stupid demon lords can do about it!" Nightmare proclaimed before Gray walked out the door.

"We shall see Lord Nightmare." he smiled a bit as he calmly shut the door.

* * *

><p>Alice shivered suddenly and hunched down on the ground in front of Julius.<p>

"Alice?" Julius asked in concern before abandoning the dead body he was preparing before crouching down to Alice's form. "Are you okay?"

"Julius...I think..." frightened blue eyes blinked up at Julius. "I think...I'm going to die..."

"..." Julius sighed a bit before bringing his large hand on top of a shivering Alice's head. "Don't even joke like that, okay?"

"...okay."

* * *

><p><em> "So you're a demon lord?" little Alice asked me innocently and I couldn't help but nod my head in answer. <em>

_ Three weeks. It had been three whole weeks since the first time we met, and I felt that I was becoming more and more attached to her each night when she fell asleep. From then on we talked about anything and everything. Alice would go on for hours at a time about her sister Lorina and how she wanted to be just like her, about how she loved school and what subject interested her._

_ And me? I told her about how boring it was to be a demon lord. How my servant Gray was always mean to me by making me do my own type of 'homework' and how I wished that I could meet her in real life face to face._

_ "So...now that we are friends will you finally tell me why you were crying?" she asked and I didn't have the heart to deny her anymore. Every night after we talked about different subjects she would bring up my sadness. She didn't bring it up to be mean, she just wanted to help. At least, that's what her mind kept telling me. _

_ Yes I was also telepathic, but I tried not to read Alice's mind too much for two reason's. One, my mother always told me it was rude and two, her thoughts are just so loud._

_ "When we first met, my mother had just died. So I was very sad." simple and to the point. That was my explanation. I was still sad to lose my mother, but now I had someone who would help me cope with my sadness, Alice. She held my hand and I smiled back at her gratefully._

_ Yes, I found someone who I could see myself staying with for the rest of my long life. Forever and ever._

* * *

><p>So some notes:<p>

**Agat Bat Mahlat** is an actual name of a succubus. And she is one of four. Aren't I smart for looking up names?

**Lord Ryuuga, Lord Malachite, and Lady Amaya** will probably not make an appearance. probably.

Oh! And I also added some Julius to mix it up. Just a hint though.

Also a request! If you loved me you guys would do this! So I've been watching and playing Hakuouki and was wondering if anyone knew of one where a person time traveled back into shinsengumi times but wasn't an oni? If you guys don't know then maybe I will write one. heh. or maybe you guys will write one, neh?

I ALSO LOVE TOMOE FROM KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA!


End file.
